Never or Always
by g3nesis1
Summary: This is my first Yaoi.. My first ever.. Duo is worried that he will never be able to see Heero again, Never. But he soon finds out he will always be with him. Always.
1. Default Chapter

Duo threw off his shirt, and started to unbuckle his pants when he looked up into Heero's eyes.  
"I love you." Heero said, kissing Duo's neck. Duo slowly closed his eyes. The feeling was overwhelmingly beautiful. Tickling. Heero finished taking off Duo's pants for him, and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly. Teasing Duo.  
Duo flip out of his underwear and put the covers over his thigh. Heero ripped his pants off and went to the end of the bed, sliding his head under the comforters. Slowly making his way up to Duos chest, he kissed every inch, making Duo sigh heavily, tightly holding onto the pillows, messing them up by wrinkling them. Heero finally reached Duo's chest, and set his head on it. He could hear his heartbeat. "Bum-bump-bum-bump." All for him. His chest was hot, and smooth. Duo brought his hand from the pillows and carressed Heero's soft skin. He touched Heero's black hair, so soft. He put his arm around Heero's waist, holding him close. He never wanted to let go. Never. He wished he could stay like this forever.  
But Duo knew this could never happen. The world was in too much danger. Heero closed his eyes, and stroked Duo's chest, gently. He put his hands around him. He held him tight. Duo got up, leaving Heero under the covers, and under him. "I love you, too Heero." Duo went down on him, kissing Heero's neck, and face. Kisses of love. This was the last time he could do this. Heero was going away. Going away for a long time. He didn't tell Duo this, but Duo knew it in his heart, it broke it to peices. He wanted to hold onto him forever, but the world wouldn't let him. How dare they, take him away from him? How dare they?  
He looked into his green eyes,That brought tears to Duo's eyes. He has never been this happy, and they want to take that away. He wanted to tell Heero, fuck them, what about me? But he didnt want to be selfish. It was not right to be selfish.  
Duo wiped that from his mind, and sat on top of Heero. He was looking down at him. Down at him with love.  
He put his mouth to Heero's condom, and ripped it with his teeth. Heero laughed, as he put it on for him. "We dont need that, my love." Heero told him. "Yes, I know. It's just for fun."  
He kissed Heero's top, slowly moving down to the bottom. Heero raised his body, with excitement. Duo stopped and looked at Heero. What if this is the last time they do this? What if Heero never comes back? What if he dies?  
He could sense the faint taste of cherry on his tongue.. "Heero?" "Yes, Duo?" "Do you have to go?"  
"You know I do, I must. I wanted to ask you later. But," Heero paused. "Would you feel better if you came with me?"  
The worries raced out of Duo's mind. "YES!" He yelled, kissing Heero.  
"Good," Heero told him. "We must leave soon."  
Duo took a great sigh of relief. "I love you." "I love you, too."  
Duo set his head on Heero's arm, as they laid beside one another, holding eachother tight. Minutes passed, hours passed.  
"We must go now," Heero told him.  
"Okay," Duo said, "I'll go tell the others, we're leaving." Heero looked at Duo. "Not naked I hope." "No, Heero, I'll just walk out there with it hanging out, and say, 'Bye, were leaving now.." They both laughed as they both got dressed. 


	2. The Mission

They quickly got dressed and raced outside to the living room where Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were watching the t.v.  
"Okay, guys.." Duo caught their attention. "I have decided to go on the mission with Heero. All of you must stay here, if the enemies decide to be pricks and attack us here. Or attack another village. You must protect the villagers. All of them."  
Wufei brought his attention back to the t.v. "Do you understand?" Quatre and Trowa nodded. "Wufei? WUFEI?!" Wufei kicked his head back towards Duo and nodded feriously.  
Wufei was glad their were leaving, too much love around here. Duo went over to the table, while he was putting on his boots and grabbed his gun. He quickly loaded it and put it in the holster on his shoulder.  
"Are you ready?" Heero asked. "Yes, let's go.." They rushed out of the house to their gundams. The ground shook as they ran towards the mission base. Duo was so happy that he could go with Heero, but he had to stay focused. He didnt want to ruin the mission. 


End file.
